I Miss You
by FyRraiy
Summary: Jinhwan yang merindukan Hanbin yang menghilang tanpa kabar. Bad Summary. Binhwan / Bjin / Hanbin x Jinhwan. One shoot


**I Miss You**

 **By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung, BL**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

 **Happy Reading**

 _Hey, kapan kau kembali?_

Pertanyaa itu terus muncul di otakku. Sudah hampir enam bulan sejak kau pergi dari sisiku. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Tak ada kabar dan tak bisa kuhubungi. Entah kebereapakalinya aku menghela napas berat.

Gemerlap bintang saat ini sangat bagus. Namun sayangnya tak sebagus hatiku saat ini.

Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu seperti rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

Dirimu yang sudah bagaikkan oksigenku dan senyumnmu yang bagaikan matahariku. Di setiap hembusan nafasku selalu ada cintaku yang mengalun tulus untukmu. Aku bahkan tak mengerti lagi bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku begitu menyukai semua tentang dirimu. Begiu mengaggumi apapun yang kau lakukkan.

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?_

Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tak kuinginkan padamu. Karena aku akan merasa sangat sedih. Dirimu lebih berharga dibanding apapun.

Setiap kali aku terbangun dari tidurku, kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku fikirkan. Bahkan dalam setiap mimpiku pun aku selalu memimpikanmu.

Bayang wajahmu selalu terngiang di kepalaku. Tawamu yang tak pernah kulupakan meski lama tak kudengar lagi.

 _Lalu... bagaiman dengan hubungan kita, Hanbin?_

Pelukkan hangatmu. Ucapan manismu. Ciuman lembutmu. Semuanya yang tak dapat kurasakan lagi.

Hanya ada kenangan yang begitu manis, namun begitu pahit meski hanya untuk kukenang. Kau yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku yang kini terpuruk. Berharap dapat menemukanmu. Yang berharap dapat merasakan lagi sentuhan kasihmu.

 _Apa kau sudah bersama orang lain lagi? Meninggalkan diriku begitu saja?_

Aku sangat tahu, diriku hanyalah seorang namja yang tak menarik, tak pantas disandingkan denganmu yang bagaikan pangeran. Kau itu bagaikan seorang cassanova. Setiap langkahmu tidak ada yang dapat mengalihkan pandangannya darimu. Pesonamu itu tidak ada yang dapat menolaknya.

Kau itu tampan, sedangkan aku tidak. Kau juga memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan yah, aku tidak memilikinya. Tapi aku juga tidak pendek.

Tapi jika memang kau meninggalkanku dan memilih orang lain. Aku baik-baik saja, aku tak apa-apa, Hanbin. Asalkan kau bahagia aku selalu mendukungmu. Karena kebahagianmu adalah kebahagiaanku.

"Jinhwan hyung, cepat masuk. Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan menjagamu karena kau demam tinggi nanti"

Teriakkan Junhoe-adikku membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Hanbin.

"Ne, aku segera kesana..."

Dan setelah itupun aku melangkah memasuki rumahku. Melenggang ke dalam kamarku.

Kujatuhkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang berbalut sprei biru laut. kulirikkan pandanganku ke meja belajarku. Mawar merah yang sudah mengering, pemberianmu yang terakhirkali. Aku masih menjaganya meskipun sudah layu dan mengering. Sama seperti cinta kita, aku tetap menjaganya meskipun sudah layu dan mengering.

.

.  
.

Ku gerakkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku. Yah, semalaman menangis lagi. Kududukkan tubuhku perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang seperti menusuk mataku.

Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Aku sungguh masih ingin tertidur mempimpikan Hanbin yang berlaku manis padaku. Meskipun hanya mimpi setidaknya aku seakan merasa kehadirannya didekatku.

Kugerakkan tubuhku turun dari kasur dan pergi membersihkan diri.

.

Cukup lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk membasuh tubuhku. Tentu saja, banyak sedikitnya terbuang untuk hanya memikirkan Hanbin.

"Selamat pagi hyung" ujar Junhwe saat ia sampai di dapur dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih.

"Pagi Jun" jawabku masih sibuk dengan sarapan yang kubuat untukku dan Junhwe. Appa dan Umma sekarang sedang berada di Amerika untuk urusan bisnis. Dan para maid hanya datang nanti siang untuk membersihkan rumah, sedangkan untuk urusan memasak Umma sangat memperhatikan asupan dan gizi yang kami butuhkan jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengambil alih urusan masak-memasak. Jadi, karena Umma tidak ada aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami.

"Hyung, nanti aku akan pergi dengan Yunhyeong... mungkin hingga malam. Aku akan makan malam di luar, jadi kau tak usah menyiapkan makan malam untukku. Jangan lupa tidur tepat waktu. Kau semakin kurus, jangan terlalu lelah. Tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal yang memberat,"

"Arra..." segera kupoton ucapan panjang Junhwe. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa hingga esok pun tidak akan selesai. Ah ya, untuk informasi Yunhyeong adalah kekasih Junhwe. Mereka sudah lama menjadi kekasih, bahkan sebelum aku dan Hanbin berpacaran.

.

.  
.

Hari ini tidak ada jadwal untukku ke kampus. Jadi, aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar komplek perumahanku.

Cuaca yang cukup bagus. Matahari bersinar terang namun tidak teralu terik dan semilir angin yang halus dan segar, hari yang benar-benar lengkap. Namun akan lebih lengkap jika Hanbin berada di sisiku sekarang.

Ku edarkan pandanganku melihat-lihat anak-anak kecil yang dengan riangnya bermain di taman. Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri melihat anak-anak itu tertawa satu sama lain. Samar-samar aku melihat sosok mirip Hanbin berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan denganku berbincang riang dengan sesosok wanita di sebelahnya. Ck, aku lupa membawa kacamataku.

Mereka makin mendekat tanpa melihat ke arahku. Dan semakin jelas juga wajah mereka.

Benar. Itu Hanbin... dan Hayi, mantan kekasihnya.

Hatiku berdenyut sakit. Nafasku serasa tercekat. Mataku berembun seketika.

"H-hhanbinn..." lirihku yang membuat keduanya melihat kearahku.

 **Jinhwan pov end**

 **Author pov**

"Jinhwan hyung" panggil Hanbin.

Jinhwan langsung memutar balik tubuhnya dan berlari secepatnya dari sana. Tidak tahu kah Hanbin Jinhwan merasa hancur. Benar-benar hancur. Semua kata yang Jinhwan ucapkan selama ini untuk merelakanya tidak berhasil. Ia tetap merasakan sakit. Sangat sakit.

Ia serasa kehabisan oksigen yang padahal oksigen di bumi ini masih cukup hanya untuknya yang cuma seorang. Pikirannya kacau. Hanya ada Hanbin yang pergi meninggalkannya dengan wanita lain. Meninggakkan luka yang sanga besar. Sangat perih.

Jinhwan membanting kasar menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia sudah seperti orang kehilangan akal karena menangis meraung-raung sekarang. Ia merasa sangat sesak. Tubuhnya meringsut jatuh di sisi ujung kasurnya. Menangis memeluk lututnya sendiri. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya menangis terus terisak.

"ARGGHH" ia menjambak rambutku kacau.

Menghapus air matanya yang mengalri menganak sungai kasar dengan punggung tangan mungilnya. Ia menatap benci bunga mawar kering di nakasnya.

PYARR

Jinhwan melempar ke sembarang arah mawar beserta potnya asal menghantam lantai. Hingga kacanya hancur berkeping bagaikan hatinya saat ini. Entah keberapakalinya ia berteriak frustasi.

PYARR

Ia menghempaskan semua barang yang berada di atas nakasnya ke sembarang arah berserakkan di lantai kamarnya. Membanting foto-fotonya dengan Hanbin yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

"Hiks..." ia mengusap lagi kasar air matanya meskipun masih sesegukkan.

Ia menjatuhkan kasar dirinya didepan serpihan kaca yang berserakkan di lantainya yang sedikit banyak melukai permukaan kulit kakinya menggores menampakkan darah yang mulai menetes keluar. Ia tak perduli. Bahkan sakit di kakinya tak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya yang berdenyut ngilu berkali lipat.

Jinhwan memungut satu bagian pecahan kaca di depannya. Masih dengan sesegukkannya ia menatap nanar bagian kaca itu. Cepat lambat ia mengarahkan sisi ujung kaca yang tajam itu ke lengan satunya. Akan menggoreskannya tepat di nadi tangannya.

"Jinhwan hyung, hentikan!" cegah Junhwe tergesa saat memasukki kamar hyung satu-satnya itu.

Ia menahan lengan Jinhwan untuk melakukkan tindakan bodoh yang tak diinginkannya. Namun Jinhwan meronta. Makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pecahan kaca yang membuat permukaan tangannya mengeluarkan darah segar yang mengalir menuruni tangan putihnya.

Namun Jinhwan kalah kuat disini. Junhwe berhasil membuang pecahan kaca itu meskipun itu juga melukai tangannya.

"Jangan seperti ini... kumohon"turtur Junhwe sedih atas Hyungnya.

Ia menuntun Jinhwan untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

"Bersabarlah hyung..."

Junhwe memeluk erat Jinhwan yang menangis di dalam dekapannya. Air matanya menetes melihat keadaan Hyungnya yang begitu ia sayangi.

 **Author pov end**

.

.

.

.

 **Jinhwan pov**

Ya, sudah sebulan sejak pertama kali aku melihat Hanbin dan hampir bunuh diri saat itu. Ia benar-benar seorang Kim Hanbin yang dulu kurindukan. Namun mulai saat ini aku tidak akan merindukannya lagi. Aku ingin melupakannya. Aku tidak perduli kabar simpang siur tentang dirinya. Dan aku tidak ingin tahu lagi apa perasaanya untukku.

Aku selalu menghindarinya saat kami berpapasan. Meskipun kelihatannya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku dan memang terkadang ia memanggilku untuk berhenti, aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku akan melupakannya. Melupakan Hanbin dalam hidupku.

.

Hari yang sibuk dan melelahkan, dari pagi hingga sore semua dosen hadir yang artinya tidak ada jam kosong untuk beristirahat. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar gerbang universitasku. Sudah sekitar jam empat sore sekarang. Aku harus bergegas sampai dirumah untuk membuat makan malam, karena Appa dan Umma masih akan pulang seminggu lagi.

Aku berjalan menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari universitasku. Karena hari ini aku sedang tidak membawa mobil.

"HHMMPPH" pekikku tertahan saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja membekapku. Aku meronta sebisa mungkin yang tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Pandanganku mulai kabur saat di bawa entah kemana. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap sekarang.

.

.

.

Kubuka perlahan mataku yang masih berat. Menyesuaikkan cahaya yang menusuk-nusuk mataku. Ku edarkan pandanganku saat sudah berhasil mendudukkan diri.

"Kau sudah bangun Jinhwanie" kudengar seperti suara Ummaku di samping kananku.

Kutolehkan pandanganku menemukan Ummaku yang tersenyum kearahku sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Umma..." panggilku mendayu merentangkan tangan minta dipeluk. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Ummaku duduk dipinggir ranjang memelukku dan mengusap-usap kepalaku halus.

"Umma bogoshipo" ujarku masih memelukknya.

"Nado Jinhwanie..." balas Ummaku masih dengan mengusap rambutku.

"Umma... ini dimana?"

"Ini di hotel Hwanie"

"Eum, untuk apa kita di hotel Umma?" tanyaku bingung pada Umma yang masih tersenyum padaku.

"Itu karena sedari tadi kau nakal, tidak kunjung bangun. Jadi kami memutuskan membiarkanmu beristirahat sebentar di hotel supaya lebih dekat dengn gedung pernikahanmu"

"Pernikahanku?" tanyaku menyrengit bingung.

"Ne, pernikahanmu Hwanie... dengan Hanbin"

"MWO?!"

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Berjalan di atas altar pernikahan dan Hanbin yang menunggu di ujung sana. Tampan. Benar-benar tampan. Dengan balutan tuxedo hitam dan senyumnya yang sangat tampan. Aku tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangnku darinya, meskipun pipiku sudah memanas sekarang.

Appaku menyerahkan tanganku pada Hanbin. Mempercayakan diriku seutuhnya pada Hanbin mulai saat ini hingga kedepannya. Hanbin menuntunku menghadap kearah pastor didepan kami masih dengan senyumannya.

"Kim Hanbin, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jinhwan sebagai sitri anda. Saling menjaga dan mencintai dalam suka maupun duka" tutur sang pastor.

"Ya, saya bersedia" ujar Hanbin tegas.

"Kim Jinhwan, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Hanbin sebagai suami anda. Saling menjaga dan mencintai dalam suka maupun duka"

"S-saya... bersedia" ujarku.

Kulirik Hanbin di sebelahku yang melempar senyum bahagianya padaku. Ia memutar badannya menghapku. Memasangkan cincin di jari manis tangan kiriku dan sebaliknya aku pun juga memasangkan cinci di jari manis tangan kanannya. Ia mendekat dan makin mendekat. Ia memeluk pinggangku, menarik tubuhku mengeliminasi jarak antara kami berdua. Ia menatapku dalam namun masih tetap dengan senyumnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Kututup mataku perlahan. Tak lama aku merasakan benda kenyal menyapu permukaan bibirku. Bergerak menyesap atas dan bawah bibirku bergnti diiringi sorak dan tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan.

Cukup lama Hanbin menciumku di depan para tamu undangan. Ia melepasnya dan menatapku.

"Gomawo... Saranghe Kim Jinhwan" ujarnya memberiku kecupan di kening lalu memelukku erat.

"Nado saranghe Hanbin" ucapku pelan.

 **Jinhwan pov end**

.

.

.

 **Author pov**

"Hanbin..." panggil Jinwhan pelan pada Hanbin yang memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Hmm..." gumamnya sebagai jawaban di sela-sela kegiatannya menciumi leher putih Jinhwan.

"Sebenarnya... kau itu kemana saja selama ini?" tanyanya masih dengan pandangan lurus menatap kerlap-kerlip kota Seoul dari balkon rumah mereka.

Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya dan terkikik halus.

"Aku pergi agar bisa menikahimu" jawab Hanbin di atas permukaan kulit pipi gembil Jinhwan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jinhwan bingung.

"Appa bialng, jika aku ingin menikahimu aku harus memiliki perkerjaan untuk menafkahi keluarga kecil kita nanti" tutur Hanbin sambil menciumi seluruh wajah Jinhwan.

"Lalu?"

"Jadi aku mengambil alih cabang perusahaan appaku di Seoul, mianhe... awalnya aku memang tidak sempat mengabarimu karena terlalu sibuk, tapi ku fikir ide bagus juga untuk sedikit mengerjaimu" ujar Hanbin sambil menahan tawanya melihat raut tak suka Jinhwan yang menggemaskan.

"Jadi kau sudah merencanakan semua hal ini?" tanya Jinhwan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Mianhe... ah, dan semuanya juga sudah tau tentang hal ini, tentu saja kecuali dirimu... tapi aku tak mengira kau akan melakukkan tindakan percobaan bunuh diri dan menghindariku seperti itu"

"Menyebalkan" cibir Jinhwan. Dan setelahnya tak ada lagi yang membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan kata lagi.

"Hyung... kenapa kau selalu menghindariku kemarin?" tanya balik Habin pada Jinhwan.

"Kufikir kau kembali pada Hayi" gumam Jinhwan jujur.

Hanbin menatap Jinhwan tak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu, hmm? Aku ini tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu hyung" tutur Hanbin sambil menuntun kepala Jinhwan untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"Habisnya, kau meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa ada kabar... lalu saat aku melihatmu lagi setelah sekian lama kau sedang bersama Hayi... jadi kufikir kau kembali bersama Hayi dan melupakanku, maka dari itu aku ingin melupakanmu" ujar Jinhwan jujur sambil memanyunkan bibinya yang langsung disambar dengan ciuman kilat Hanbin yang membuat pipi Jinhwan memanas. Hanbin memutar tubuh Jinhwan menghadap dirinya. Menatap manik hitam Jinhwan tulus.

"Mianhe... kau boleh marah padaku, tapi kumohon jangan pernah mencoba melupakanku hyung. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk pergi dari sisiku. Saranghe" tutur Hanbin meminimalisir jarak antara keduanya.

"Nado saranghe, Hanbin" ucap Jinhwan sebelum Hanbin benar-benar menempelkan bibirnya yang berbeda bentuk itu ke atas bibirnya. Melumat dan menyesap bergantian bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

END

Yup, sekian fict abal aneh tidak jelas bin absurd binti ngebosenin ini(?)

Mohon kritik dan sarannya~

Gomawo^^


End file.
